forgotten
by kcn
Summary: after a battle with sasuke, neji is left with temporary amnesia


Ok, so my big writing kick, has led to numerous ideas. Here is the first of many….

Disclaimer!! I don't own Naruto, or affiliated characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji? Are you awake?" Tenten asked softly as she entered the hospital room, only to be met with blank stares by the young boy sitting up in his bed."Neji, did you hear me? How are you?" She asked, sounding just slightly worried. Just then, the door opened up behind her. She swiveled around to see Sakura coming in with a tray of food.

"He doesn't know you hon. The accident gave him amnesia. We are working on getting his memory back, but for now. His memory is about a day. After that, he forgets. I'm sorry. He should get better in time." Sakura said sullenly. She gave Tenten a sad look. She knew how much Tenten "secretly" liked Neji.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Neji asked. He seemed a little intimidated that a strange new person was coming to his hospital room. A really pretty new person at that! Tenten smiled sadly at him.

"This is Tenten. She is here to visit you!" Sakura said. Then she turned to Tenten and whispered in her ear. "Don't overwhelm him with information. He doesn't remember a thing. Especially don't tell him about Sasuke or the accident with him that caused the memory loss. It tends to scare patients to hear about this stuff. Also, amnesia patients tend to have a change in personality, so don't be alarmed at this." Tenten nodded and walked over to the bedside chair and sat down. Sakura moved to Neji and set his food down on his stomach. Neji smiled politely with gratitude. With that, Sakura quietly left the room.

"Hi Neji, how are you feeling?" Tenten asked, watching him eat slowly. He looked as if he was deep in thought, as he inspected each piece of food before placing gingerly in his mouth.

"Well. I'm actually rather confused. I don't know what the hell is going on…" Neji replied slowly. Tenten had never seen him like this, he seemed depressed. But then, why shouldn't he be? He didn't remember anything about, well, anything. They spent the next couple of hours just talking. Not about anything too serious, but about her. Frankly, being as modest as she was, she felt rather uncomfortable. But she knew it was all for naught, for he wouldn't remember a damn thing in the morning. She knew he would be clueless to who she was, and to what their relationship was. That night she went home and cried. She thought that he would never be able to remember, that he would live his life in a daze.

For weeks after that, she visited everyday. They would talk, her about things he had forgotten, and he about things he wanted to remember. He always told her how pretty she was. She blushed wildly every time. He told her how he wanted to remember her face, her voice, everything about her. Everyday, after their visits, they would hug and she would kiss him on the cheek. She didn't really care how much affection she showed, for it would soon be forgotten. Then, she would go home and cry. She wanted the old Neji back. She missed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about two months since the fight with Sasuke that nearly took his life, and his memory of it. It had been two months of visits from Tenten, which were always so sweet and compassionate and caring. She was so patient with him. He looked at the clock on the wall opposite him. It was almost time for her to come. That thought caused butterflies in his stomach. He saw the doorknob turn and he smiled. Tenten walked into the room with a vase of flowers.

"Hi Neji, I'm Tenten. I'm here to visit you." She said, as she did everyday. He took a deep breathe.

"I know Tenten. I have known for two weeks. These words were only met with a look of confusion. Neji sighed. "My memory returned to me two weeks ago. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to visit me. I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are, to hug you, to have you here with me." He blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just…" Neji was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his. His eyes widened in surprise. Tenten was kissing him? Why wasn't she mad at him?

Tenten removed her lips from his. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Neji, I love you." She whispered softly, and he pulled her in for another kiss. He was discharged from the hospital that day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm, I guess the kiss was a little random wasn't it? Sorry, I didn't know how to make it any better though. Well, r&r if you would please!!! .


End file.
